


Heat of the Moment

by beef_wonder3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: Castiel finally gets Dean to stop angsting about it and actually do something about the feelings between them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for lj user dolnmoon

This so wasn’t working.  
  
Dean felt sweat trickle down his back as he thrust into the hot blonde mewling beneath him. He grit his teeth in frustration as they moved but he was no closer to coming than he was a good 15 minuets ago. Dean leaned forward, resting his forehead between the woman’s, Kate’s, shoulder blades, changing his angle in a way that made her shout as Dean thrust into her again and again.  
  
Dean heard the pitch in her moans rise, signalling that her impending orgasm was fast approaching. Again. Still panting into her back, Dean slid a hand around her waist, trailing it down her inner thigh before moving it to rub her clit. At least one of them would get off.  
  
Dean was frustrated that this hadn’t been the simple hook-up he’d been hoping for when he’d met Kate back at the bar. It should have been simple and easy. Should have. He was too wound up, too distracted. Fucking Valentine’s Day, fucking Apocalypse, fucking Famine, fucking Cas...  
  
A jolt arced through Dean at the thought of the angel. Dean only wished he couldn’t feel, like Famine had taunted. If he didn’t feel, he wouldn’t be so scared about the Apocalypse, he wouldn’t still be so hurt and angry at Sam and he wouldn’t ache with want for Castiel, and then he wouldn’t feel guilty about wanting Castiel either.  
  
Castiel; whom he could never have.  
  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut, moving faster and harder, trying to muster a fantasy to get him through this. But it wasn’t going to happen, with the feel and scent and taste of a beautiful woman filling his senses. And for fuck’s sake, Dean shouldn’t have to try for a fantasy to get off when he had a gorgeous woman, oh fuck, clamping down on his cock as she came.  
  
Dean slowed his pace, easing her down from her orgasm, eventually coming to a stop. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? Faking it wouldn’t work, when she can clearly feel how hard he still is. What is he supposed to say? ‘Sorry, I have a headache?’ ‘It’s not you, it’s me?’ Not even the truth was any better; ‘Sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind, what with the end of the world and all. Oh and I might be a little in love with an Angel of the Lord who happens to be a friend and, oh yeah, kind of a dude?’ Yeah, that would go down real well.  
  
Dean felt Kate shift as she looked at him over her shoulder.  
“A lot on your mind?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Huh. Maybe he didn’t have to explain after all. Dean grimaced and straightened up, holding the condom as he pulled out before slipping it off his erection and tossing it towards the trash can next to the bedside table.  
  
“You could say that.” He grudgingly replied, flopping on to his back with a sigh. Shifting onto her side beside him, she said,  
“That’s okay, sometimes it can be difficult to, you know, if you’re distracted.”  
  
Dean groaned and flung an arm over his eyes,  
“Can we not talk about this, please?”  
  
“Okay, fine.” Kate said backing off. She was quiet for a moment before she asked, “I could use my mouth, if you want?” Dean peeked at her from under his arm, seeing she wasn’t mocking him, the persistent ache in his groin telling him to at least do _something_ about it. He had been hoping, in vain apparently, that it would go away. But it seemed his dick had other ideas. Dean sighed again and indicated for het to go for it.  
  
As Kate’s mouth, hot and wet, slid over Dean’s sensitive dick, he hissed, combing a gentle hand through her hair.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured as he watched her head bob up and down, “I’m just... I’ve got a lot to deal with at the moment.”  
  
“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Kate said, her hand replacing her mouth for the moment, jacking him firm and sure. “It’s no big deal unless you make it out to be. Just close your eyes and try to relax.” She finished with a hot, confident, little smirk. So Dean did just that, focusing on the sensation of her mouth on him, her hand wandering down to his balls.  
  
Dean rocked his hips slightly, starting to pant again as his nerves set alight, pleasure racing up his spine. Kate was doing incredible things with her tongue as she cupped and stroked his sac. Forcibly shoving away all the niggling thoughts that distracted him, Dean focused on the wet warmth of Kate’s mouth as she sucked up and down his shaft, shuddering as her fingers danced behind his balls, pressing in slightly. Her tongue dragged slowly around the head of his dick, tongue dipping into the slit, her other hand holding his hips down when he bucked up into it.  
  
A breath punched out of Dean when Kate simultaneously suckled the head of his dick and pressed hard into the spot behind his balls. Dean felt her fingers venture a little further and she pulled off him just long enough to ask,  
"This is okay right?" brushing a finger over Dean’s hole.  
  
"Yeah" he breathed, rocking into the touch. Kate made eye contact with Dean, sucking her finger into her mouth, slicking it with spit. Dean groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow, groaned again when Kate practically swallowed him down. He felt the wet tip of her finger stroking him and he spread his legs wider for her.  
  
Dean couldn't help but buck up again when she wiggled the finger inside, whispering "sorry, sorry" to her for it. But God, this is what he'd been wanting. Needing. And Dean felt his mind wander back to Cas, the one he really wanted. He wanted Cas to fuck him and, Jesus, that sent another wave of pure want through him.  
  
Kate was shallowly thrusting in and out of Dean’s ass now, twisting to find the right angle. She found it too, pressing her finger over Dean’s prostate. His body tensed, too wound up and on edge to handle the extra stimulation, and he gritted out a warning, "fuck, now!", and he was coming.  
He felt Kate’s mouth leave him but her hand took over, jerking him hard and quick through each spurt, finger still working his ass.  
  
Dean slumped boneless when he was done, Kate pulling away completely to lie next to him. Dean stared at the ceiling wondering, if that was what he'd wanted, why does he still feel like shit?  
"Better?" she asked with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Much" Dean lied, thankful his breathlessness hid his deception. Kate stretched and told him,  
  
"You're welcome to stay if you don't hog the blankets." Dean considered it for a fraction of second.  
  
"Thanks but I can't. My brother’s probably waiting for me"  
  
"Suit yourself." She replied.  
  
Dean rolled off the bed and started to gather his clothes. Using some tissues from the box on the nightstand, Dean wiped off the come still sticking to him before sliding on his shorts.  
  
"You should tell him." Kate said, making Dean freeze.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Looking over at her, he saw she was smiling, almost sympathetic,  
"Whoever you really wanted in your ass; you should tell him."  
  
Yanking his t-shirt on roughly, Dean muttered,  
"Not exactly that simple."  
  
"Doesn't have to be so complicated either."  
  
Dean just shook his head, what did she know.  
"Thanks" he said instead. She smiled at him again, getting out of the bed and walking over to him.  
  
"Good luck" she said kissing him on the cheek.  
Effectively dismissed, Dean let himself out of her apartment, her words ringing in his head;  
 _You should tell him.  
  
*  
_   
It all came to a head a week later.  
  
"Well that was the greatest fucking plan ever!" Dean ranted, throwing his leather jacket onto his bed.  
  
"The outcome was still in our favour, regardless of any plan." Castiel said as he and Sam trailed into the motel room behind Dean.  
  
Dean spun around to face Castiel, incredulous,  
"Throwing yourself _into_ the way of the demon wielding the angel-killing-sword is NEVER a good idea, Cas.”  
  
Dean saw Cas' face pinch into a small expression of annoyance that Dean wholeheartedly refused to admit was cute. That annoyance tinged Castiel’s words as well,  
"There wasn't a great deal of options, Dean." He took the angel sword a suspiciously quiet Sam handed him and tucked it away somewhere in his coat, as Dean eyeballed his brother. Sam just put his hands up, clearly indicating, ‘not my fight dude’.  
  
"And" Castiel continued "when the alternative to me being skewered is _you_ being skewered, I believe the better option is me!" he finished heatedly.  
  
Dean felt his anger rise. How could the stupid angel think that?  
"Not with an angel-killing sword!" Dean damn near shouted.  
  
"It wouldn't have killed me!" Castiel shot back, his voice rising too "it wouldn't have struck me in the correct place to kill me."  
  
Dean grit his teeth;  
"That's not the point and you know it. You can't heal yourself anymore and throwing yourself in front of things that will hurt you isn't the best idea."  
  
Castiel huffed a breath out through his nose; that annoyed pinch a full blown scowl now,  
"I'm quite aware of my capabilities Dean. I do not need you to treat me like an invalid." Castiel practically snapped at Dean.  
  
"Well, obviously I do when you’re being a stupid dick" Dean shot back.  
  
"And you’re being blinded by your feelings for me!" Castiel snapped.  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
Dean felt as if he'd been slapped, his anger fleeing in the face of Cas’ proclamation.  
  
"I'm, I'm "Sam stuttered, grabbing for his jacket "I'm gonna go and... And find something else to do." Sam hustled out the door quickly, snagging the car keys on his way out.  
  
Dean, who had been glaring at Castiel while they fought, couldn't bring himself to meet Castiel’s eyes as he heard the door shut behind Sam.  
  
"Dean." Castiel said, finally breaking the silence, his voice much softer than it had been. "Dean." he repeated and Dean forced himself to meet Castiel’s gaze again. Maybe he could bullshit his way out of this conversation? Jumping in before Castiel could say anything else, Dean blustered,  
  
"That's completely not the issue here, Cas." but Castiel railroaded right over Dean’s bluff.  
  
"But it is, Dean. I'm certain my understanding of our situation is not faulty. You're upset at me putting myself in danger. That is normal when people feel for each other the way we do.” Castiel finished, moving closer to Dean and either forgetting or ignoring their previous ‘personal space’ talks.  
  
Dean’s heart sped up at Castiel’s words, not quite believing. He gulped and asked weakly,  
"You mean like friends?"  
Castiel looked Dean dead in the eyes and answered a clear and concise,  
"No."  
  
Feeling overwhelmed by the sudden turn of the conversation, Dean fumbled a hand behind him, making sure he was close enough to the bed before sitting down on it.  
Too many thoughts ran through his mind. Cas knew Dean had more than friendly feelings for him. How long had he known? Did he read his mind? And Cas had more than friendly feelings for him?  
  
Dean felt Castiel’s hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the angel standing above him.  
"Dean" he said, "you're over-thinking this."  
  
"Of course I'm over-thinking it. It's a big deal!" Dean replied.  
  
"In the grand scheme of things" Castiel said "it isn't a particularly 'big deal'." Dean could practically hear the quotation marks in his words. "I thought perhaps the Apocalypse would be a 'bigger deal'."  
And really, it wasn't fair that Cas continued to speak logic while Dean was having a nice little freak out. Maybe Star Trek got it wrong; maybe Vulcans were Angels and not Aliens.  
  
Dean’s tangent line of thought about pointy ears and wings was thoroughly disabled when Castiel, without warning, straddled Dean’s lap, trench-coat and all.  
  
Dean nearly choked on nothing, hands automatically coming up to grasp Castiel’s waist.  
"Cas! What the hell are you doing?" Dean choked out.  
  
"Seducing you." Castiel said evenly as if he wasn't all over Dean. "Is it working?"  
Dean was a little too shocked at Cas’ forwardness to reply but with it starting to wear off, Dean processed the feel of Castiel pressed intimately against him, and yeah, it actually kinda was working. Jesus, how pathetic was that?  
  
"Cas," Dean said almost pleadingly. "Don't play with me."  
  
"I am not playing with you Dean." Castiel replied. "I'm in love with you."  
Dean stopped breathing,  
"You are?" he finally breathed out.  
  
"Yes" Cas said, as if stating facts "Just as you love me. Or are you going to continue with denial as a coping method?"  
  
Not even bothering to acknowledge the playful insult, Dean just said,  
"I'm totally not going with denial" before leaning up to kiss him.  
  
The kiss was too soft and a little weird but Dean couldn't even possibly begin to care because Cas was kissing him back. Pulling away Dean looked up at Castiel, loving the way his eyes seemed to glow when he looked at Dean.  
  
"Let's try that again." Dean said, he nudged Castiel off his lap and the angel settled beside him on the bed.  
  
Dean leaned in for another kiss, and this one was a perfect mix of lips, tongue and teeth.  
  
Dean shoved his jacket to the floor, shifting to find a better position, not once letting go of Castiel’s mouth. It was damn near perfection, everything Dean had wanted for a while now. Dean curled a hand into Castiel’s hair, kissing him forcefully, trying to tell him all the things Dean didn’t have the words for.  
  
Castiel must have understood, because the angel grasped Dean’s shirt and kissed him back just as passionately, as determinedly, letting out an heartfelt groan into Dean’s mouth. And that groan did things to Dean; made his hair stand on end, made his cheeks flush and made his cock press against his zipper.  
  
Still practically wrapped around each other, Dean felt Castiel shift, trying to move closer, press against Dean. Dean wanted nothing more to ravage Cas, show him all the ways the ‘pleasures of the flesh’ could be. A small, more rational voice in the back of Dean’s mind reminded him that this was a first for Cas, that throwing him down and having his way with him wasn’t going to be the best option.  
  
There was no doubt they were going to have sex, but Dean wanted to make damn sure Cas would want to do it again and again and, well, you get the picture. With that in mind, Dean pulled out of the thought-melting kiss to say,  
  
“You’ve never done this before though.”  
  
“No I have not,” Castiel affirmed.  
  
He was looking at Dean expectantly, mouth kiss-bruised and cheeks only slightly flushed. Desire hit Dean low in his belly, pushing aside his doubts. Without another word, Dean pulled Castiel into another kiss.  
  
“How would,” Castiel asked between kisses, “you like us to copulate?”  
  
“Preferably without using the word ‘copulate.’”  
  
“But it is the accurate term.”  
  
“But it isn’t the arousing term.”  
  
“Which phrase would be more arousing?”  
  
Dean pulled back, hands still curled in the trench coat at Castiel’s waist and looking the angel in the eye, Dean whispered,  
“Cas, I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Castiel shivered in Dean’s arms before admitting,  
“Yes, that is indeed more arousing.” Grinning again, Dean just kissed him, pulling off Castiel’s trench coat.  
  
“Just follow my lead.” Dean whispered, starting to remove Castiel’s shirt. Hesitant hands reciprocated, removing Dean’s clothes, growing more confident with each noise of encouragement Dean made.  
Dean flicked away the duvet on the unmade bed, settling, naked, onto the slightly squeaky mattress, and pulled Castiel on top of him, initiating another kiss, only because he was allowed to.  
  
Ending the kiss, Castiel pulled away and dropped another kiss at the hollow of Dean’s throat before hesitating again.  
  
Feeling Cas’ hesitation, Dean smiled at him, shifting to curl his legs around Castiel’s hips, “Just do whatever feels good.” At Castiel’s doubtful look, Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, “would you prefer written instructions?” teasing only a little.  
  
Castiel pondered Dean for a moment before replying, “It’s not necessary for them to be written.”  
Dean’s laugh was full and loud.  
  
When he’d settled, Dean noticed Castiel smiling at him, peaceful and bright, and Dean was helpless to not smile back.  
“The trick really is to do whatever feels good, for you and for me.” Dean said. Castiel looked down, running a hand down Dean’s chest,  
“Like this?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “that’s nice”  
  
Deep kisses and light touches followed, interceded with small moans and whispered encouragement. Dean slid his hands down Castiel’s back, curling them around the cheeks of his ass. Castiel made a noise Dean found deliciously sexy when he slotted their hips together just right, for their cocks to align. Dean rocked his hips slightly, groaning when Castiel followed suit, the hardness trapped between their bodies rubbing together.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, voice deep and warm.  
  
“Yeah, Cas?” Dean replied, his own voice gravely in a way he hoped was sexy, not wrecked.  
Castiel stopped moving his hips and waited until Dean made eye contact,  
  
“I want to fuck you.”  
  
Dean’s eyes slammed shut and his hips bucked up as Castiel’s words rolled through him.  
  
“Yes.” Dean hissed  
  
“That was the right way to say it?” Castiel enquired, thankfully resuming their movements.  
“Fuck yes.” Dean said, kissing him again. Hearing Castiel say he wanted to fuck Dean, made him want it more than anything.  
  
“We need,” Dean muttered into Castiel’s mouth, “we need some stuff.”  
“Stuff?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “Hang on.” Pulling himself away from Castiel, with difficulty, Dean climbed off the bed and reached for his duffle, rummaging for a few seconds before pulling out a tube of lube and a couple of condoms. Tossing them onto the bed, Dean quickly climbed back in, pulling Castiel back on top of him.  
  
“Normally there’d be more build up but I want you now.” Dean said, reaching down to stroke Castiel’s dick.  
“B-build up?” Castiel’s stuttered as Dean stroked him.  
  
“Mm, yeah, next time, I’m gonna suck you off.” Dean whispered hotly, “but not now.”  
“Okay” Castiel agreed, thrusting into Dean’s fist.  
  
“We’re going to have to prep me first.” Dean instructed.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes, bright and lust blown,  
“Tell me what to do.”  
  
Dean kissed him first, before taking Castiel’s hand in his.  
  
“Remember,” Dean said with a grin, “lube is our friend.” Castiel nodded seriously, paying close attention to what Dean was doing. Dean handed Castiel the lube and instructed,  
“Put some of this on your fingers.” Castiel snapped open the cap and coated his fingers with it. “Good,” Dean said, taking the tube back, “now you just need to loosen me up.”  
  
Dean shifted on the bed, spreading his legs wider for Castiel. He jumped slightly at the first touch to his hole, causing Castiel to freeze.  
“Is something wrong?” He asked worriedly  
  
“No, no,” Dean assured him, “It’s just a little cold. Keep going.” Castiel considered his slick fingers again before reaching down again. This time the lube was warm and Dean smiled,  
“Thanks.”  
  
Words soon became difficult for Dean as Castiel started to work him open. Dean moaned as Castiel’s fingers massaged his hole, slipping one warm, slick finger inside. Dean bit his lip against the bite of pressure until it evened out into a pleasant sensation.  
  
Castiel probed gently, curiously, moving his fingers as if learning, mapping this new knowledge of Dean. Dean arched up into the slow thrusts, enjoying the sensations but eager for more.  
  
“You can add another one.” Dean rumbled, as his breath sped up along with the shifting of his hips when Castiel breached him with a second finger on the next inward motion. Dean groaned low and deep, reaching out a hand to grasp Castiel’s wrist and encouraged him to move faster. Dean’s groan turned into one of frustration when Castiel’s rhythm did not change.  
  
“Faster.” Dean complained, but instead of moving faster, Castiel added a third finger, causing Dean to jerk up into the unexpected girth. As he panted and writhed, Dean felt a kiss against his hip, Castiel’s words ghosting over his skin,  
  
“Are you ready for more?” he asked. And fuck, Cas’ voice alone, sounding thin and wrecked, was almost enough to make Dean lose it.  
  
“Yes,” Dean hissed, “Do it now.” His words turned to mere noise though, when Castiel removed his fingers, fumbling on the bed, off to Dean’s side. There was a hesitant pause and a crinkling sound before Cas asked, unsure,  
“Dean?”  
  
Dean opened his eyes, eyes automatically drawn to Cas, hot and dishevelled, looking at the condom in his hand as if it was asking him riddles.  
  
“Yeah, hang on.” Dean croaked out, understanding Castiel’s question. Dean took a moment to grip the base of his own dick, staving off his orgasm for a bit longer. Wouldn’t do for this to be over even before Cas got the rubber on. Feeling less desperate, Dean sat up, legs splayed either side of Castiel, where the angel was kneeling on the bed.  
  
Wordlessly, Dean took the condom from Castiel and quickly opened the foil with his teeth, pulling out the slick latex ring and making quick work of rolling it down Castiel’s erection. Dean added a little extra lube, just to be on the safe side.  
  
“Ready for the main show, big guy?” Dean asked, his hand slowly stroking Castiel’s cock. Castiel fixed Dean with an intense stare, and instead of responding with words, Castiel kissed him, easing Dean back down onto the pillows. To be helpful, Dean lifted a leg, Cas, thankfully caught on quickly, and hooked his arm underneath it, managing to open Dean up a little more.  
  
Castiel broke off the kiss and rested his forehead against Dean’s. Eyes locked onto Castiel’s unearthly blue ones, Dean gave the slightest of nods and Cas took the cue, lining himself up at Dean’s entrance, pushing in slowly but confidently. Neither one of them broke eye contact even as their breath, especially Dean’s, grew ragged. Finally, _finally_ , after what seemed like an eternity to Dean, Castiel bottomed out, his hips pressed snugly against Dean’s ass.  
  
It was Dean that broke the eye contact as he angled his head to kiss Castiel again. Castiel moved surely, their bodies’ rocking in an intimate ebb and flow, smoothing their hands over sweaty limbs, a heat so intense, building around them, within them. Dean curled a hand into Castiel’s hair, the other grasping the angel’s shoulder, anchoring himself the only thing he could in that moment.  
  
Dean was helpless to stop himself making hideously vulnerable noises in the back of his throat. The heat between them, the way Cas moved, the way Cas never looked away from him made Dean feel naked and raw, like Cas was pulling him apart and putting him back together again all at the same time. This time Dean felt a different sort of heat, this time in his chest and it wasn’t the same as the one that burned lower, that made him hard and needy.  
  
No, this heat was delicate, almost more than Dean could handle. Dean knew for certain he loved Cas, had known for a while. He may not be able to voice it anytime soon but Dean knew, he _knew_ he had Cas, that Cas had feelings for him too. That Cas was here and he wanted Dean, he _loved_ Dean and, _oh_.  
  
“Cas” Dean gasped, feeling everything well up inside him. Castiel moving inside him, occasionally brushing his prostate, send streaks of fire through Dean. That was his mantra as Dean fell over the cusp, a running litany of Castiel’s name falling from Dean’s lips, a declaration, a plea, a prayer.  
  
When the white in his vision cleared, Dean was able to be completely aware of Cas crying out his name, a prayer of his own, before he kissed Dean. Dean kissed him back with everything he had, stroking his hands up and down Castiel’s back as he shuddered, easing him down from the angel’s first orgasm.  
  
The air in the motel room felt tepid against Dean’s skin when Castiel settled to the side of him, instead of on top. Dean shifted enough to help Castiel dispose of the condom, settling on his side to look at him. Dean stroked a single finger down Castiel’s arm, ready to ask a question Dean wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to,  
  
“Will you sleep, if I ask you to stay?” Dean asked anyway. Castiel smiled at him slightly, indeed looking tired.  
  
“Yes,” he said, “I would like to stay; I enjoy resting with you.”  
Dean, relieved, smiled back and kissed Castiel again.  
Just because he could.  
  
*   
  
Sam crept into the dark room, trying to be stealthy.  
He stopped short when he noticed Dean wasn’t alone. Something inside Sam’s chest ached, seeing Dean sleeping so peacefully, with Cas wrapped around him with a pale hand on Dean’s back.  
  
It was a good ache though, god knows Dean needed something good in his life, and that sure as hell wasn't Sam at the moment. Sam tilted his head and considered taking a photo to tease Dean with later. Smiling, he changed his mind. Little brother duty or not, Dean deserved to enjoy what he now had with Cas without being teased.  
  
Sam moved around quietly, hoping not to wake either one of them as he gathered his laptop and half a bottle of Johnny Walker from his bags. He, quietly, kicked off his boots and jeans and slid into his own bed, settling in to dutifully ignore the gnawing bloodlust that hadn't quite gone away yet. Dean and Cas slept on, Sam’s odd little family stealing a while of not-crazy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving fic from my lj days.


End file.
